


Angry Hearts

by Pseudomonas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudomonas/pseuds/Pseudomonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place right after Neal’s death (Episode 3x16). After his funeral, when all the crew has left Granny’s dinner, Emma is alone at the counter when Regina, the only one who hasn’t left yet, suddenly appears from behind her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Hearts

-   _Put it down._  
Emma’s hand shook for a moment.  
She looked at the scotch spilling from the top of the glass, hypnotized by the slim trail of liquid dripping along her fingers.  
-   _Go away._  
It was a rabid snarl, throbbing with unshed tears. A play too well-acted to really intimidate the former Queen.  
-     _A Saviour would fight. She would protect our son._  
A laugh slipped automatically from the blonde’s throat, but there was no joy in it.  
-   _Neal is dead. I’m not the Saviour anymore._  
_-    You’re still a mother. React. Avenge him._  
She raised her green eyes, burning with fury, a mere breath from Regina’s.  
-     _To become like you?_  
Behind alcohol and hate Regina sniffed a deep pain. Way too familiar.  
-   _I blamed the wrong people. You don’t._  
She grabbed the sheriff’s wrist, forcing the glass down on the counter.  
-     _It wasn’t your fault, Emma._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lurk Amo, a wonderful beta-reader and a wonderful person.


End file.
